Mechanical Tenticalities
by BlackRain88
Summary: One-Shot. GLaDOS decides she wants to run some new "tests" on Chell. Warnings: Bondage, Dub-con, ChellDOS, CHASSIS! GLaDOS, PWP Pervertedness, bit of pain involved.


_AN: There really isn't enough chassis love in the ChellDOS fandom._

* * *

"Stay still test subject, and I might try to not hurt you."

A claw lowered from the ceiling and dangled in front of Chell, causing her to eye it with wide eyes. She didn't listen to GLaDOS, squirming as it moved closer. The cold metal side of it ran down between her breasts and opened, delicately grasping one of Chell's nipples in its clasp before giving a slight pinch. Chell bit her lip and tried to jerk away, only for the claw to close harder around her nipple, turning it almost painful.

After a few moments, it let go and moved down to her hips before opening again and pressing one prong of the claw between her legs, right against her sensitive little nub. Chell let out a noise of discomfort as GLaDOS pressed before moving the edge of that claw back and forth over the nub.

"Relax lunatic and look on the bright side. This should be the easiest test you've ever done. You're furthering science and helping the Enrichment Center to get a better understanding of how female bodies respond to pleasure."

She continued to move the open tip of that prong against her nub, over and over. Chell struggled, pulling hard at the chains and jerking her body left and right, trying to get away.

"Listen," the AI said in that husky, seductive tone of hers, "You and I both know that this is going to happen whether you like it or not, so enjoy yourself and be grateful. I could have used your body for a lot worse things… Experimental surgery, for example."

The chains holding her ankles moved upwards, tilting her hips so that GLaDOS could get a beautiful look at Chell's womanhood. The claw moved and the prong on her clit moved back and slipped into Chell's entrance. Chell closed her eyes tight and moved back and forth, trying to get away, but the other prong closed and started rubbing against her clit while the other moved inside of her.

After a moment, the claw lifted, removing itself from Chell entirely. Chell sighed in relief, only to widen her eyes in panic as a long, metallic, snake-like thing lowered from the ceiling instead. It wrapped around her body, curling around one breast and slipping between her legs, dragging slowly along her clit as the end moved into Chell's warm wet entrance. Chell squirmed, trying to rid herself of the thing, but it held close. Then, it started to vibrate. Chell let out a cry, throwing her head back as her face flushed.

The AI chuckled. "So many things I can do to you, all in the name of science. Oh, why didn't I think of this sooner?"

Chell's thighs quivered as the tip moved in and out of her, vibrating inside of her and right against her clit and breast all at once. She breathed deeply, feeling the sweat sheen on her body and her hair fell in her face.

"Well, now you seem to be enjoying yourself," GLaDOS said in that husky tone of hers once more.

The cuffs undid themselves around Chell's wrists and ankles and a maintenance claw caught Chell in midair before she hit the ground. GLaDOS chuckled and pulled Chells body right against the smooth, white frontal plate of her chassis, holding her shuddering, sweaty human body close as she looked down at her and let out a long, sensuous, robotic moan.

"Don't look so self righteous. Just so you know, I can feel you too. I have sensors everywhere. I can feel everything. Your heat… your warmth…"

GLaDOS groaned and Chell blushed before whimpering in return. GLaDOS let out a chuckle and pointed her optic down at Chell. Suddenly, the breastplate Chell was being held against vibrated. Chell squirmed, trying to get away and trying to push herself off of GLaDOS, but she was being held too tightly against her and the smooth white surface pressed against her front, her breast, right between her legs and against her clit. Chell shuddered and let out a moan.

The snake like thing, more like robotic tentacle really, moved down behind Chell and poked at her anus. Chell squirmed, shaking her head and gasping as her struggles increased, but it slipped into her regardless of her struggles and GLaDOS let out a loud whimper as it vibrated and started moving inside of her.

"Oh Chell. You're such an amazing test subject," she gasped out needily, rubbing her chassis to rub against Chell as it continued vibrating.

Soon enough, Chell started letting out her own moans and she stopped struggling, letting the perverted AI use her for her dirty pleasures. It just felt to fucking good to resist anymore. Her hips started moving of their own accord, pressing pack against the tentacle in her ass and moving against GLaDOS's chassis.

Finally, for the first time ever, Chell spoke.

"GLADOS!" she screamed out in a loud, loud cry, bucking her hips forward and feeling her orgasm rip through her body, making her squirt all over GLaDOS's plate.

"Cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell," GLaDOS returned in a long, musical robotic call.

Chell shrieked as she felt the literal SHOCK of GLaDOS's own orgasm. Apparently, it made the AI spark. She whimpered, struggling to get away from the pain, but GLaDOS just chuckled and continued to cradle her close. Eventually, it stopped and they both clung to each other, gasping. Finally, GLaDOS spoke.

"I knew you weren't really a mute, lunatic. Ready for more testing?"

Chell groaned. She both looked forward to and dreaded it.

* * *

There you go. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
